


I Can Treat You Better

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Coffee shop shenanigans, Confrontations, Dancing, Derek is a dick, Heated Argument, Hopeful Ending, Late night talks, Protective!Victor, Rewritten Scene, Sad!Benji, comforting!benji, comforting!victor, conflicted!victor, failed dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: After a confusing and humiliating night, Victor finds himself walking to clear his head. His legs end up taking him to the one place that it knew he needed to go...where Benji was. It turns out that Benji also did not have much luck on this particular night, and so they find solace and comfort in eachother's company. Benji's ex-boyfriend, however, isn't quite as happy when he stumbles across this late-night excursion.~This fic is dedicated to @ elisa256...who suggested this prompt :)
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

Victor walks down the street with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low...replaying the humiliating night that he'd just had in his head.

He isn't sure where he's walking to...he's just trying to get as far away from Mia's house, and his feelings, as possible.

_I'm...not ready..._ was what he said to Mia after she'd attempted to take things to the next level.

He knew deep down, whether he wanted to admit it or not, that he would never be ready to take things to the next level with her, or _any girl_ for that matter, because he wasn't physically attracted to her.

He wasn't physically attracted to girls at all, and he quickly learned tonight that he couldn't pretend that he was.

_ Maybe out here sex isn't like...a big deal. But back where I'm from, we're more...old-fashioned. _

This was an even worse excuse than his first one...and even more unconvincing.

_ I didn't want you to think that I was a loser. _

This wasn't a _complete_ lie...he didn't want Mia to think of him any differently, but not because he 'wasn't ready' to have sex with her. He didn't want her to know the _real_ reason why he couldn't take things further, because in all honesty, he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Victor's phone buzzes in his pocket, pulling him from his thoughts. He reaches into his pocket, pulling it out and unlocking it.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he discovers that it's a new message from Simon. 

Hopefully Simon would be able to shed some light on the situation.

_ Hey Victor,  _

_ I know you really like Mia, and you've been trying to figure out if you're attracted to her. It sounds like tonight you realized that you're not...and that's okay. But, maybe its time for you to figure out what you want...before someone gets hurt.  _

Victor looks up from his phone, realizing where his legs had carried him. 

_Brasstown_.

He glances inside, smiling when he sees Benji.

_ Maybe you already know what you want. _

He furrows his eyebrows when he realizes that Benji is alone...Derek nowhere in sight. 

_ You might want Benji, but he wants Derek. He has Derek... _

Victor bites the inside of his cheek as he debates going inside. He doesn't want it to seem like he's intruding on Benji and Derek's anniversary, but part of him is curious as to why Benji is alone.

And another part of him, the more _selfish_ part, is craving the comfort that being with Benji brings. 

So he pushes aside his doubts, walking inside.

He smiles when Benji turns around to look at him, sending him a shy wave.

Benji gives him a curious look, "What are you doing here?"

He smiles softly, and Victor feels all of the stress leave his body. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Victor says with a smile, walking towards where Benji is standing.

"How did... _Trattoria di Benji_ go?" He asks, leaning against the counter.

Benji shrugs, "Fine." he says shortly, looking down at the ground.

Victor furrows his eyebrows, unconvinced by Benji's answer.

He looks Benji up-and-down, immediately sensing that something is off about him. His normally bright smile seems forced, and doesn't quite meet his eyes.

" _Just_ fine?" Victor asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Benji nods, "Yup."

"I don't want to seem like I'm prying or anything...but I can tell that something is bothering you." 

Benji sighs, "Is it that obvious?" he asks, looking up to meet Victor's eyes.

"Yeah..." Victor says, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but...I am here to listen."

Victor watches as Benji fidgets with his hands nervously...a habit that he's picked up on whenever Benji is in an uncomfortable situation. 

"Do you think that anniversaries are... heteronormative?" Benji asks.

Victor raises an eyebrow, "Uh...no, I don't. Anniversaries, atleast to me, are universal milestones for all couples, regardless of sexual orientation." 

Benji nods, staying silent.

"Why did you ask me that?" 

Benji sighs, "When I brought up our anniversary at dinner...he laughed, saying that anniversaries were " _heteronormative rom-com bullshit_ " used to sell green cards to morons."

"Oh? That is an... _interesting_ take, for sure. And terrible timing." Victor breathes out.

"Yeah...he really wasn't into the dinner at all. I shouldn't be surprised, though." Benji whispers.

Victor frowns, "Why?"

"Derek isn't really a big fan of...romantic gestures, I guess. He makes me feel bad a lot of the time for being a romantic...and for the things I like to do. He says that its all too 'high school'." Benji explains.

"I'm sorry, Benji...that's really shitty." 

Benji shrugs, "It's okay."

Victor shakes his head, pushing himself off of the counter and walking to stand closer to Benji.

"It's not okay, Benji. You don't deserve to be treated that way, especially by someone who you care about." Victor says.

Benji looks up to meet his eyes, and Victor continues to talk, "You are _such_ a great guy, Benji. One of the greatest people I know...and you deserve to be appreciated." 

Benji's eyes widen, and he smiles softly, "Victor...thank you."

Victor smiles, "You don't need to thank me. I'm just telling you what you should already be hearing...because its the truth."

"You're right. I guess it's just...easier to pretend that your relationship is perfect instead of admitting to yourself that...it isn't." Benji says, laughing softly.

Victor crosses his arms over his chest, nodding, "Yeah...I know the feeling."

"I was so busy wallowing in my own self-pity that I didn't even bother to ask you how your big date went..." Benji laughs, "so...how did it go?"

Victor looks down at the floor, "Not much to tell, honestly..." he admits.

Benji gives him a sympathetic look, "Oh...I'm sorry, Victor. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Honestly...no. It was a painfully humiliating night." Victor sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Sounds like they are going around." Benji adds, and they both laugh.

Benji's face turns serious, "Look...in all seriousness, you don't have anything to be ashamed of, Victor. It's okay to not be ready, or to be unsure of what you want."

Victor closes his eyes, soaking in Benji's words.

_ You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Victor. _

_ It's okay to be unsure of what you want. _

That's the thing, though...Victor isn't unsure of what he wants. He's completely sure...he's just afraid of wanting it.

"I... _really_ needed to hear that tonight. Thank you, Benji." Victor breathes out, smiling.

A comfortable silence falls between them, and Victor glances beside him to see a latté.

"Working on your latté art?" Victor asks, and Benji nods.

"Yeah, sort of...more like...working on my latté art to avoid a confrontation with my boyfriend." Benji corrects him.

Victor gives him a sympathetic look, "Where is Derek...anyway?" 

Benji frowns, "He left dinner early to go see that concert I told you about. That actually seemed to be his main focus the entire night..."

Victor feels his blood begin to boil.

Derek was lucky enough to be in a relationship with someone as incredible as Benji, and he didn't even treat him the way that he deserves to be treated.

" _Ese pedazo de mierda desagradecido_..." Victor whispers under his breath.

Benji raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Victor's eyes widen, "Oh, uh...nothing."

Benji smirks, "That _definitely_ wasn't nothing. You whispered something under your breath in spanish...what was it?"

Victor clears his throat uncomfortably, shifting his gaze to the floor, "I, uh...called Derek an ungrateful piece of shit. I'm sorry...I kind of switch languages when I get angry." 

"No need to apologize. I actually agree with you." Benji laughs, and Victor lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well...since we are both in desperate need of a distraction from our equally-horrible nights, why don't we play some music." Victor suggests.

Benji grins, "That sounds like a great idea."

Victor laughs, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone, "This time, _I_ choose the music."

He scrolls through his playlist, eyes landing on a song that he'd been listening to quite often in the last few weeks.

** Treat You Better **

_Fuck it_ , Victor thinks...tapping the song.

He glances over at Benji, who's looking at him with raised eyebrows, "You have _Shawn Mendes_ on your playlist?"

Victor nods, "Hell yeah I do." 

He walks out from behind the counter, doing a little dance towards the center of the café. He turns to face Benji, starting to sing along to the lyrics.

_ I won't lie to you _

_ I know he's just not right for you _

_ And you can tell me if I'm off _

_ But I see it on your face _

_ When you say that he's the one that you want _

_ And you're spending all your time _

_ In this wrong situation _

_ And anytime you want it to stop... _

Benji laughs, rolling his eyes fondly as Victor dances obnoxiously in the center of the café. 

"Come on...you _know_ you want to dance." Victor yells out, signaling him over with his finger.

Benji dances over into the center of the room, stopping in front of Victor.

He smiles as he locks eyes with Victor, joining in on singing the lyrics.

_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Than he can _

_ And any girl like you deserves a gentleman _

_ Tell me why are we wasting time _

_ On all your wasted cryin' _

_ When you should be with me instead _

_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Better than he can _

Victor offers his hand to Benji, who gives him a questionable look.

"You trust me...don't you?" Victor asks, and Benji nods, accepting his hand.

_ I'll stop time for you _

_ The second you say you'd like me to _

_ I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing _

_ Baby, just to wake up with you _

_ Would be everything I need and this could be so different _

_ Tell me what you want to do _

Victor lifts their interlocked hands above their heads, twirling Benji around. He wraps his other arm around Benji, smoothly dipping him towards the ground.

They lock eyes, both laughing breathlessly. 

_ 'Cause I know I can treat you better _

_ Than he can _

_ And any girl like you deserves a gentleman _

_ Tell me why are we wasting time _

_ On all your wasted cryin' _

_ When you should be with me instead _

_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Better than he can _

They both fall silent, eyes still locked on eachother's. Victor pulls Benji back up to stand straight, his hands still resting on Benji's lower back.

Victor is suddenly aware at the close proximity between them. He glances down at Benji's lips, and then back up at his eyes.

They are both snapped out of the moment by the sound of the café door opening, and immediately spring apart.

Victor turns around, eyes widening when he sees Derek standing near the door...arms folded over his chest and an angry look on his face.

He fumbles for his phone, shutting the music off.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Derek snaps.

Benji clears his throat, "Nothing is going on. What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for my boyfriend that I've been waiting for all night at the show." Derek says pointedly, glancing between Benji and Victor.

"But it looks to me like my boyfriend bailed on me on our anniversary to hangout with some other guy." Derek continues.

Benji scoffs, "Are you _kidding_ me? _You_ bailed on _me_ in the middle of our anniversary dinner to go to a concert."

Derek furrows his eyebrows, " _Seriously_? You're trying to turn this on me...when you're here dancing with a guy who isn't your boyfriend?!" 

Victor glances over at Benji, who's eyes are on the ground, lips drawn down in a frown.

"Don't you have anything to say...or are you suddenly mute?!" Derek yells, voice growing louder.

Benji flinches at the sudden outburst, and Victor feels anger coursing through his veins.

Victor is known for having a pretty good amount of patience, and it normally takes a lot for him to get angry. When he does get angry, though...he explodes. And it can get ugly...fast.

Victor clenches his jaw, turning to look at Derek, "I think you need to calm down, Derek." he says, trying to keep his voice level.

Derek shoots him a glare, "I think you should stay out things that clearly don't include you. I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend, if you don't mind..." he snaps.

"You aren't talking to him, you're talking down at him...belittling him. And when it comes to the people that I care about...it does involve me. So yeah...I _do_ mind." Victor snaps, walking to stand in front of Benji.

Derek laughs bitterly, "Oh...so you suddenly care about my boyfriend, huh? Pretty ironic since a week ago you and your homophobic family made us feel unwelcome in your home." he jabs.

"Derek, _don't_." Benji warns him in a strained voice.

Victor glances back at Benji, "Benji, it's okay." he says in a softer tone, turning back around to look at Derek.

"First of all, you know _nothing_ about me, my family or my _situation_...so don't you dare bring them into this in an attempt to cover your own ass." Victor says, pointing a finger at him.

"And second, I've _always_ cared about Benji. In fact..." Victor pauses, "It looks like I care more about him than you do tonight." he jabs.

Derek clenches his jaw, " _Excuse_ me?"

"Your boyfriend put so much hard work and effort into planning a special dinner for you tonight, for your anniversary...and you didn't show him any appreciation." Victor says.

"Instead, you spent the entire night making him feel embarrassed and bad about doing something romantic for you. Which is something that, apparently, you do a lot. And I just...don't understand it." He continues, crossing his arms over his chest.

Victor clenches his jaw, "I don't understand how you can have someone as amazing as Benji in your life, and treat him like dirt...when he deserves the world."

Victor glances back at Benji, who's looking at him with wide eyes. For a second, he worries that he may have crossed the line or put Benji's relationship into jeopardy.

He turns back to look at Derek, who's stunned into silence.

"You should be _grateful_ to have someone as thoughtful, and kind, and caring as him in your life, Derek. Not all of us are as lucky as you are. And unless you start to recognize that..." Victor pauses, biting his tongue.

He knows that he shouldn't say it, because once he does...he can't take it back.

He also knows that he has already said too much...making his feelings for Benji very obvious. And in this moment, he doesn't care.

"Then you don't deserve him." Victor finishes off, taking a deep breath.

Victor looks at Benji out of the corner of his eye, an unreadable expression on his face. His gaze shifts over to Derek, who's fuming. 

"You know what...I should knock you on your ass for saying that I don't deserve my boyfriend." Derek snaps, stepping closer to Victor.

Victor lifts his jaw defiantly, also stepping closer, "Go ahead...it won't change the fact that I'm right."

A tense silence falls between them, their narrowed eyes locked. 

"Derek...I think you should go." Benji's voice speaks up, bringing Victor back into reality.

Derek turns to look at him, "What? You're telling your own boyfriend to leave?!" he asks incredulously.

Benji sighs, "Yeah, I am. I think you've caused enough trouble tonight." 

Derek shakes his head, "I can't believe this...whatever. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"I don't think that's a good idea. I need some time apart from you, this... _us_." Benji whispers, eyes on the floor.

Derek's mouth tightens into a straight line, and he nods, "Fine."

And just like that Derek turns around, storming out of the coffee shop. Victor stands frozen in his spot, too afraid to glance back at Benji.

This is all of his fault. He shouldn't have gotten involved in a situation that didn't involve him, especially when he probably made things even worse for Benji.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Victor takes a deep breath, turning around to look at Benji.

"Benji...I'm so sorry. I...shouldn't have gotten involved. I just..." Victor starts to apologize, but Benji cuts him off.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asks, voice unsure.

Victor nods, "All of it."

Benji looks at the ground, "Nobody has ever stood up for me like that before..." 

"Well somebody has to." Victor says softly, and Benji looks up to meet his eyes.

In that moment its like Benji's looking right through him, into his soul. He doesn't fight it, hoping that his eyes are enough to convey the unspoken words hanging in the air between them.

_ I'm gay. _

_ I care about you. _

_ I like you. _

_Derek doesn't deserve you, nobody does. I'll prove that I'm worthy of you...if you'll let me_.

_ You're the person that I want. _

Benji walks forward, wrapping his arms around Victor's waist and resting his head on his chest. Victor immediately wraps his arms around Benji, pulling him closer.

Benji pulls away to look up at Victor, and Victor reaches forward to brush a strand of hair behind his ear...resting his hand against his cheek.

He smiles, leaning into Victor's touch.

In that moment, all of Victor's fears and doubts just fade away. He knows what he wants.

_ What he wants is right in front of him, standing in his arms. _


	2. Comfort and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wakes up the day after his rather eventful night feeling lighter than he has before. He finds himself more excited than ever to see Benji. What happens when Benji suddenly goes MIA without any calls or texts...leaving Victor worried about his safety? Will Victor be able to help Benji feel better after a shocking confession, or will he be weighed down by his own problems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) A lot of you requested a part two to this fic, and it took be a long time to figure out exactly what I wanted to do! It's finally done, and I hope you all enjoy this conclusion!

Victor's hand remains softly resting against Benji's cheek, instinctively stroking the skin there with his thumb. 

Benji's eyes flutter open, immediately locking with his. Victor is suddenly aware of just how close they're standing...bodies nearly pressed flush together, lips only inches apart.

Victor feels his heart race in his chest, and he glances down at Benji's lips, before looking back up into his eyes.

_Close the distance, Victor. Kiss him...show him how you feel._

Victor swears he sees Benji lean forward slightly, and he feels himself start to lean forward.

That's when reality comes crashing down onto him like a ton of bricks.

_You can't do this...you are still in a relationship with Mia._

_He's still technically is in a relationship with Derek._

_You can't put either yourself or Benji into that difficult position._

_You can't bring Benji into your complicated situation...not when he's already going through enough._

_You also can't take advantage of a situation where Benji is emotionally vulnerable._

And that's when Victor pulls his hand back from Benji's cheek to fall down at his side, backing up slightly.

He swears he sees Benji's face fall slightly at the loss of contact, but he doesn't make much of it.

Victor clears his throat, looking at the ground, "So, uh...how are you feeling after...all of  _that_ ?" he asks, gesturing to the door which Derek had just exited through a few minutes ago. 

Benji shrugs, "Honestly...I'm not sure. It's been such an exhausting night that I can't even think straight."

Victor can't help but laugh at his unintentional pun, which earns a small smile from Benji.

"Hey...why don't you head home and get some rest. You deserve it. I'll finish cleaning up here." Victor offers.

Benji opens his mouth to protest, but Victor cuts him off.

"Benji...It's fine. I can handle it from here." Victor reassures him, gesturing for him to go.

Benji smiles at him, "Okay, fine...you're just lucky I'm too exhausted to argue."

Victor laughs, turning to move in the direction of the counter. Benji's hand shoots out to grab his wrist, holding him in place.

He turns around, raising an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

Benji is silent for a moment, walking forward and reaching up to wrap his arms around Victor's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

Victor smiles, immediately wrapping his arms around Benji's waist. 

They stay like that for a few moments, until Benji pulls back to look up at Victor.

"Thank you, Victor...for everything. I'm... really glad that you were here tonight." Benji says softly.

"There's no need to thank me. Just remember that I'm _always_ here if you need me, okay? I'm here for you." Victor affirms.

Benji smiles softly, nodding his head. He walks over to grab his jacket and wallet, turning around to look at Victor.

"Goodnight, Victor." He whispers.

Victor smiles, "Goodnight, Benji. Text me when you get home just so that I know you got there okay. I mean...only if you want to, of course." he rambles out.

"I will." he says with a smile, sending him a small wave before walking out of the café.

Victor stands frozen in his spot, eyes watching as Benji disappears into the darkness of the night. 

He can still feel the ghost of Benji's arms wrapped around him...the softness of Benji's skin underneath his fingertips. He can still feel the closeness between them...their breaths mingling together as their eyes were locked. 

Victor can't stop himself from thinking about how it would have felt to close that distance between them... _how much he wanted to._

It made his heart ache with a desire that was so unfamiliar, so scary...but exhilarating all at the same time. 

In this moment, Victor finally accepts what he'd tried to deny all along. 

_He liked guys...he liked Benji, a lot._

Victor shakes himself from his thoughts, finally moving to clean up the remnants that remained of Benji's failed anniversary dinner.

He can't stop the pit from forming in his stomach at how humiliated and broken Benji looked tonight. He'd worked so hard on this anniversary dinner, and was so excited for it...and it had all been thrown back in his face.

Victor really wishes that he'd knocked Derek on his ass in the middle of the café...because he did not deserve Benji at all. 

_He knows that he could treat Benji better than Derek ever could._

Victor sighs, finishing up the remainder of his cleaning up and then moving to lock-up the café. 

He steps out of the café, all of the tension immediately leaving his body when the cool night breeze hits his skin. He folds his arms over his chest, walking the familiar path to his apartment building. 

As soon as he reaches his apartment, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, smiling when he sees a text from Benji. 

_B: Just shooting you a text to let you know I got home in one piece...with most of my dignity in tact. Well...what's left of it after tonight. Thank you again for being there for me, Victor. I'm not sure I would've gotten through it without you. *heart emoji*_

Victor walks into the apartment, closing the door behind him and walking in the direction of his room. He immediately falls back onto his bed, composing a text back.

_V: Hey...please don't beat yourself up over what happened tonight. You didn't do anything wrong, Benji. You're a great guy, and a great boyfriend...and if Derek doesn't see that then I'm sure you'll find someone who will. And that person will be very lucky._

_V: And you don't have to thank me. I'm always here if you need me. *heart emoji*_

A few seconds later, Benji responds.

_B: Well, my knight-in-shining-armor, I'm going to attempt to get some shut eye. I'll see you tomorrow : ) Goodnight, Vic._

Victor blushes at the nickname Benji used for him, typing back a reply.

_V: Sweet Dreams, Benji. See you tomorrow : )_

Victor tosses his phone aside, getting up to get ready for bed. He falls asleep almost instantly, buzzing with excitement about seeing Benji the next day.

~

Victor walks into school the next morning, smiling when he sees Felix approaching him.

" _Good Morning_ _, Bestie_..." he sing-songs, falling into step beside Victor, "I have some  _hot_ gossip to share with you on this fine morning." Felix says excitedly.

Victor raises an eyebrow, "Let me take a shot in the dark and say you hooked up with Lake."

Felix's eyes widen, "Holy shit...it's already on Creeksecrets?! What are the people calling us...Felake or Lakelix? I  _really_ hope its Felake..."

Victor rolls his eyes, laughing, "No...its not on Creeksecrets. I saw you two on Mia's couch, and you looked like  two snakes trying to _swallow_ eachother. "

Victor shivers slightly in disgust at the image resurfacing in his mind, but part of him is actually envious of his bestfriend. 

_He would do anything to kiss Benji. He could've kissed Benji, if he wasn't such a coward._

Victor zones out of the conversation as Felix continues to ramble about his and Lake's "rather erotic game of tongue twister". He's thankful when, seconds later, Felix bids him farewell to chase after Lake. 

He rolls his eyes fondly at Felix's antics. He's happy for his bestfriend, but he's jealous at how much easier things seemed to be for him. 

With Victor, it seemed like things were anything _but_ easy. He wanted nothing more than to be unapologetically who he was, to proclaim his feelings for Benji and for them to live 'happily ever after.'

_If only it were that simple._

Victor shakes himself from his thoughts, turning to walk in the direction of Benji's locker. 

Meeting Benji at his locker in the morning had become somewhat of a normal routine for Victor. He always looked forward to seeing him, and talking before classes...it was the highlight of his day. 

Victor rounds the corner of the hallway, frowning when he doesn't see Benji standing in his usual spot. 

He's hit with a sudden, intense wave of worry.

Benji  never misses school... _ever_ . He's there every single day, waiting at his locker for Victor with a bright smile on his face. 

Victor leans against a nearby wall, pulling his phone out of his pocket and composing a text message.

_V: Good Morning. Just checking in to see if you were running late...I didn't see you at your locker this morning. Talk to you at lunch : )_

He pockets his phone, turning to walk in the direction of the gymnasium.

After gym class, Victor hurries over to his locker and grabs his phone. He frowns when he doesn't see a new notification from Benji.

Benji  _always_ answered his messages, regardless of whether he was busy or not. It was just how he was.

Victor feels a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. He could tell that something wasn't right.

He quickly composes another text message.

_V: Hey...so I know you're probably busy or something but...I still haven't heard from you and I'm starting to get worried. Just...text me back when you can._

He puts his phone down, quickly changing back into his normal clothes and grabbing his things, heading out into the hallway.

The rest of Victor's morning passes by in a blur, and before he knows it, it's time for lunch.

He walks in the direction of his usual lunch table, eyes scanning around for any sign of Benji. He instead spots Felix, Lake and Mia sitting at their table, slowly walking over.

"Victor, hey man!" Felix says with a grin.

Victor forces a smile, muttering a quiet "Hey" before sitting down beside Mia.

He immediately pulls out his phone, sighing when he sees that there are still no notifications from Benji.

_V: Hey. I don't want to seem like I'm texting you too much, but...I'm really starting to get worried now, Benji. Please just send me a text to let me know you're alive._

Victor waits for the three dots to appear on screen...but they don't.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Mia's concerned voice, "Hey...are you okay? You seem quiet today."

He turns to look at her, forcing a smile, "Oh...yeah. I'm fine..." he lies, "Have any of you seen Benji today?"

They all shake their heads simultaneously.

"I haven't...why, is everything okay?" Felix asks, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Victor shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from him all day...and it's not like him. I'm starting to get worried." 

He misses the brief, suspicious look that Mia sends in his direction.

"I'm sure he's fine...man." Felix reassures him.

"Yeah..." Victor breathes out, looking back down at his phone...which is now shaking slightly in his hand.

He spends the remainder of the lunch period zoned out of the conversations going on around him, focus entirely on his phone...the unanswered text messages looming over him like a storm cloud.

The warning bell rings and he immediately stands up from the table, ignoring the concerned looks of his friends and walking in the direction of the school.

Victor finds himself unable to focus in his classes during the rest of the day. Before he knows it school is over, and its time for him to go to work for his shift.

He makes his way out of school and in the direction of Brasstown, his stomach in knots. He hopes that Benji will be at work when he gets there.

_He's going to be there...he has to be._

After what feels like an eternity, Victor finally arrives at Brasstown. He quickly makes his way inside, eyes darting around the café in search of the boy who'd stolen his heart.

He frowns when there is no sign of Benji anywhere. 

Victor is snapped out of his thoughts when Sarah's voice echoes through the café.

"Oh, Victor... thank _God_ you're here! We have a serious problem! Benji hasn't shown up for work...did you see him at school today?" Sarah asks frantically, walking from behind the counter to meet him.

_Benji wasn't kidding when he said that she was dramatic, although he didn't blame her in this instance...because he was equally as frantic._

He was just hiding it better. No surprise there... _he had become the king of hiding things._

"No...he wasn't at school. I was hoping that he would be here." Victor explains, running a hand through his hair.

"Well he's  _not_ , and we're going to be in a serious pickle if he doesn't show up. Victor...you stay here and man the shop. I'm going to try and get ahold of Benji." She instructs him, turning on her heel and heading in the direction of the back room.

She pauses near the door, turning around and walking back over to Victor.

"Okay... _slight_ change of plans.  _I'll_ stay here and man the shop,  _you_ try to get ahold of Benji. For some reason, that boy doesn't answer my phone calls."

_He can see exactly why Benji doesn't answer her phone calls. He'd probably laugh if he wasn't so worried._

Victor raises an eyebrow, nodding and walking into the back room. He tosses his backpack into his locker, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He scrolls through his contact list and clicks on Benji's contact, pressing call and bringing the phone up to his ear.

Victor finds himself too anxious to stand still, so he paces back and fourth in the small space.

Normally...Benji answers his calls on the first or second ring. Victor feels his heart sinking more and more with every unanswered ring. He frowns when the call goes to voicemail.

His heart sinks when he hears Benji's voice.

_Hey, you've reached Benji. Well, if you're hearing this...you didn't actually reach me, and there's probably a good reason. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks!_

There's a beep, and Victor exhales a shaky breath before talking.

"Benji, _hey_...it's me. I haven't heard from you all day and I'm starting to get worried. You weren't at school, and now you aren't at work...and it just doesn't seem like you. I just want to make sure that you're okay...so _please_ give me a call back. Okay...bye." 

He stares at his phone for a few minutes, silently hoping that it rings and lights up with Benji's contact photo...but it never does.

There's just...silence. _Overwhelming silence._

Victor sighs, pocketing his phone and quickly putting his apron on with shaky hands...walking out into the café to stand beside Sarah.

"Victor...were you able to get in touch with him?" Sarah asks, voice hopeful.

Victor shakes his head, and Sarah groans, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Okay,  _Okay_ ...it's fine. _It's going to be fine_ ," Sarah whispers to herself, turning to look back at Victor, "I'll try. You stay here and try your best to keep on top of the orders."

Victor nods, walking up to the computer to serve the next customer. 

When Sarah returns a short time later, he learns that she was met with the same fate. They work out a plan for the remainder of the shift...hopeful that Benji will show up eventually with a good reason for going MIA.

He spends the remaining hours of his shift staring at the doors, hoping that Benji would come walking through...shooting Victor that bright, captivating smile that took his breath away every time.

As night falls outside and the end of his shift nears, Victor finds himself unable to focus on work any longer...mind too focused on his missing partner-in-crime. 

_Where is he?_

_Is he okay?_

And then...his mind crosses over into dangerous territory.

_Did something happen to him?_

The remaining few customers exit the café, leaving Victor alone with his thoughts. He busies himself with cleaning up so that his mind doesn't drift to the fact that he still hasn't heard from Benji.

Victor has his back turned to the doors, scrubbing down one of the tables when he hears the door open behind him.

He spins around, eyes widening when he sees Benji walk in. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Benji! Oh  _thank God_ ...you've had me worried sick all day. Where have you-" Victor's voice fades off when he sees that Benji hasn't looked up from the ground, and his hands are shoved into his pockets.

He frowns, "Hey...are you okay?" he asks softly, putting down the rag in his hand.

Benji slowly looks up to meet Victor's eyes, and Victor feels his heart shatter.

His eyes are bloodshot red...dried tear tracks along his cheeks. He's biting his lower lip, which is wobbling dangerously. 

Victor doesn't even hesitate as he moves forward, pulling Benji into his arms. Benji lets out a broken sob, clinging onto the back of Victor's shirt desperately.

He's never seen Benji upset before...never heard him cry. If there's one thing he's sure about... _it's that he never wants to see it again._ It breaks his heart.

Victor pulls him closer, bringing one hand up to cradle his head.

"Shh...it's okay. I've got you. You're going to be okay." Victor whispers, resting his head on top of Benji's.

After a few minutes...Benji's sobs subside into small hiccups. Victor pulls back to look at him, using the pad of his thumb to gently swipe the tears from under his eyes. He rests his hand against Benji's cheek, and Benji leans into the touch. 

"Let's go sit down." Victor says, grabbing Benji's hand and leading him over to the café couch, pulling Benji down to sit beside him.

Benji's eyes remain fixated on the ground, him fidgeting with his hands nervously.

Victor reaches over to rest a hand on top of Benji's shaking ones, "Benji...what happened?" he asks softly.

"We broke up..." Benji breathes out, and Victor's eyes widen.

He's slightly relieved at the news, since Benji clearly deserves better than the way he's been treated by Derek. Of course, part of him can't help but feel _guilty_...like this is somehow his fault. 

_He's the reason why Benji is devastated right now._

Victor frowns, "Oh my god, Benji...I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this-"

"No..." Benji cuts him off, looking up to meet his eyes, "It wasn't because of you, Victor. _I_ broke up with _him_."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, " _Oh_...why?"

Benji shifts so that he's facing Victor directly, glancing down at his lap and then back up, "Something's been off with us for awhile now. I wasn't really sure what it was at first. He put me down a lot of the time about the things I like, and for...being a romantic. And then he started to become really...distant, whenever we were together."

Victor gives him a sympathetic look, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Turns out...the reason he was being so distant was because..." Benji pauses, sniffling, "he's been cheating on me."

Victor's eyes widen, anger coursing through his veins. 

He really should have, without a doubt, knocked Derek on his ass when he had the opportunity. He wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain himself in the same way the next time he saw Derek.

If Derek was _lucky_ , he and Victor wouldn't cross paths in the foreseeable future.

Victor pushes aside his anger in favor of comforting Benji...which is his main priority right now.

"What?!" Victor breathes out.

Benji nods, "Yeah...I should've put the pieces together when he was persistently trying to leave dinner last night. That's where he went...actually. He's been doing it for some time now."

Victor shakes his head, "Shit, Benji...that's so messed up... I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

"It's okay...I'm not even upset about that, or the fact that we broke up. I just keep thinking about what I did wrong, and why I wasn't...  enough . And then I figured it out." Benji whispers.

Victor raises an eyebrow, "Benji...what was there to figure out? This _isn't_ your fault."

Benji shrugs, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"You aren't seriously blaming yourself for Derek cheating on you...are you?" Victor asks incrediously.

Benji is silent, eyes focused on the ground. Victor shakes his head, "Benji..." he starts.

"It _is_ my fault, Victor." Benji cuts him off.

He sighs, looking up to meet Victor's eyes, "Derek has always been very...pushy about taking things to the next level...but, I never felt comfortable with the idea. I mean...he was my first boyfriend, so it was all new to me. And I gave him  _so_ much . Just...not what he wanted."

"Wait...you and Derek never, you know..." Victor's voice fades off, him gesturing with his hands.

Benji shakes his head, "No. Derek was out for a long time before me, and had been with guys before. So he had more experience and therefore...expectations. And I couldnt meet them."

"That doesn't mean you deserved to be cheated on, Benji." Victor says.

"I know, it's just...I can't help but blame myself. Like...if I would've just...you know..." he pauses, gesturing with his hand, "would it have been enough to make him stay?" 

Victor sighs, "If I'm being honest Benji...if just being with you wasnt enough for him, then it's his loss. You're such an amazing person, and you don't need to take your clothes off or force yourself into a situation you're uncomfortable with to prove that. If he couldn't treat you right, then he didn't deserve  _that_ , and he didn't deserve you."

"Plus, you're  _more than enough_ just by being you, benji..." Victor adds, smiling, "you're thoughtful, and sweet, and... _patient_ ."

Victor laughs, and Benji smiles.

"You're the best person I know, and way too good of a guy to walk away from." Victor finishes off.

Benji's eyes widen, and he looks up to meet Victor's gaze.

"Victor, I..." Benji breathes out, voice quiet, "thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Victor smiles, "Well it's true."

Benji looks down at his lap, "You're the best person I know too. Mia really is a lucky girl."

Victor sighs, shrugging, "I wouldn't say so."

Benji raises an eyebrow, glancing over at him, "What?"

"I just...havent been a good boyfriend to her. I've been trying so hard but its just...not working." Victor explains, eyes staring in the distance.

Benji shakes his head, "Victor...what you just said to me also applies to you. You aren't a bad boyfriend just because you aren't ready to take things to the next level yet." 

Victor bites his lip, debating whether or not to tell Benji everything. He knows that he can trust him...he's just afraid of how Benji will react once he knows the truth.

_All of the truth._

"That's the thing, though. I'm not sure I'll _ever_ be ready, and that's what makes me a bad boyfriend...well, _person_." he whispers.

Benji is silent for a moment, "i'm not sure I understand..."

Victor takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, "There's something that I've been going through, and...I haven't told anyone. I thought that if I ignored it...it would just go away, but it hasn't..."

"Hey..." Benji breathes out, turning to look at him, "I know that I've been tossing all of my problems onto you but, you can still talk to me..." 

Victor shakes his head, "Benji...you aren't tossing anything onto me. I care about you,  _ a lot... _ and I told you that I'm always here if you need me. I meant that."

"Well...the same goes for you. So, talk to me. What's going on?" he asks.

"Benji...you just went through a breakup, I don't want to-" Victor deflects, but Benji cuts him off.

"Victor...I could use the distraction, honestly. It's _okay_." 

Victor shakes his head, looking down at his lap and fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"It's not okay...nothing is  _okay_ , Benji. I feel like I'm going crazy. I wish everything could be easy...but its not, and i don't know what to do anymore." he breathes out.

Benji frowns, "Hey...talk to me."

"I'm scared that, if i tell you...you'll look at me differently. I don't want to lose you, benji...i...i  _ can't _ ." Victor confesses, his voice breaking.

He knows that once he tells Benji everything...he can't take it back. And he can't control how he's going to react. 

He does know, however, that he needs to tell someone. And he trusts Benji more than anyone.

Victor is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice Benji reaching over to grab his hand. He snaps back into reality when Benji squeezes his hand.

"You could never lose me, Victor. I promise...nothing you could ever tell me would make me look at you differently." Benji says, voice full of sincerity.

Victor takes a deep breath, focusing on Benji's firm grip on his hand to ground him. 

"I've been...confused for awhile, about who I am. About...what I want, or rather... _ who _ . Deep down, I'm sure that I've known all along what I want, but I was too afraid to want it. And I thought that if I just ignored it...pushed it away, then everything would be normal. I would be... _ normal _ ." Victor explains.

Benji nods, giving Victor a patient look.

"Benji..." Victor breathes out, pausing to glance over at him, "I like guys. like...i'm into them."

Victor closes his eyes, "I'm gay." he confesses.

He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, all of the weight that had been on his shoulders for years suddenly gone.

_Finally speaking those words out loud after so long was the biggest relief._

Benji is silent, his hand slowly slipping away from Victor's.

_ And suddenly, the weight was right back onto his shoulders...making him feel as though he couldn't breathe. _

Victor clenches his jaw, his heart sinking in his chest. 

"I shouldn't have said anything...you probably hate me now. I'm sorry benji. I'm so sorry..." Victor whispers, standing up to walk away.

Benji's hand shoots out to wrap around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Victor...you don't have anything to apologize for. Just please...sit down." Benji pleads.

Victor lets out a shaky sigh, sitting back down beside Benji and averting his gaze. 

Silence falls between them, until Benji speaks up, "Victor...I'm just trying to process what you told me because I wasn't expecting it. I _obviously_ don't hate you." 

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, _especially_ after what I'm about to say next..." Victor admits, standing up from his seat to pace back and forth.

Benji gives him a concerned look.

"Benji, I...I like you,  _ a lot _ . I've liked you since the first time I met you." Victor confesses, eyes focused on the ground.

"I spent years unsure of who I was or what I wanted...and then I met you and, everything made sense.  _You_ made everything make sense. And I tried  _so hard_ to hide how I felt because I didn't want to interfere with you and Derek...and I had already gotten myself in too deep with Mia. But...I don't want to hide it anymore, Benji... _I_ don't want to hide anymore." Victor finishes off.

He keeps his gaze on the ground, too afraid to look up and see Benji's reaction.

"You...you _like_ me?" Benji asks quietly.

Victor nods slowly, "I do. I know this is a really bad time to spring all of this onto you, especially when you just went through a breakup, and I know that you probably don't feel the same but..." 

Benji stands up, walking over to Victor and resting his hand underneath his chin, tilting it up so that their eyes meet.

Victor's breath hitches, eyes wide.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Benji asks, smiling.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What?"

"Victor...there were a lot of reasons why I broke up with Derek. One of the biggest was that I like you." Benji confesses.

"You _do_?" Victor asks.

Benji nods, laughing softly, "Yeah, I do. Victor...I want to be with someone who doesn't make me feel anxious all the time. Someone who makes me feel like, i can just be myself...and that's _enough_." 

Victor's eyes are wide... _hopeful_.

"That's how you make me feel, Victor." Benji admits.

Victor looks down, laughing softly in disbelief. He looks back up to meet Benji's eyes.

"Thats...that's how you make me feel, too." 

Benji smiles, eyes locked on Victor's. He leans up slowly, searching Victor's eyes. Victor closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. 

Victor's heart races in his chest... _this is what attraction is supposed to feel like._

He smiles against Benji's lips, moving his hands to rest on his lower back...pulling him closer. Benji brings a hand up to rest against his cheek, their lips moving together.

Victor pulls away first, laughing breathlessly, "Wow..." he breathes out.

Benji bites his lower lip, nodding, "Yeah..."

Benji slides the hand resting on Victor's cheek down to rest on his chest right above his heart, face turning serious.

"What about...Mia?" He asks.

Victor sighs, "I'm going to tell her the truth tomorrow, I promise."

"Look, Victor...I want this just as much as you do. But I've been out for awhile now, and you...is this the first time you've said the words out loud? I'm gay..." Benji asks.

Victor nods, "Yeah...it was. But...I'm so tired of hiding Benji. I'm _ready_ to come out. I'm ready for this...for you."

Benji searches his eyes, seeing no hint of hesitation or dishonesty.

He nods, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okay...I believe you." 

He smiles, grabbing a fistful of Victor's apron and pulling him down to connect their lips together again. Victor spins them around, walking Benji backwards until the back of his legs hit a nearby table.

Victor wraps his hands underneath Benji's thighs, hoisting him up onto the table and slotting himself in between his legs, their lips moving together more desperately.

Benji moans in surprise, pulling back to look at Victor with wide eyes, " _Holy_ _shit_ , that was smooth."

"I kind of surprised myself too, honestly." Victor breathes out, and they both laugh.

He leans down to capture Benji's lips again, Benji wrapping his legs around Victor's waist and pulling him flush against him. He reaches his hand up to run it through Victor's hair, and Victor cradles Benji's face between his hands.

A few minutes later they pull apart for air, foreheads resting together.

Victor pulls back to look at Benji, who looks equally as flustered as he feels.

His hair is disheveled, lips swollen and face a deep shade of red.

Victor is certain that he's never seen Benji look more adorable, or  _ sexy...ever. _

He can't believe that he's the reason for it...

"As much as I would _love_ to continue this, and trust me... _ I would _ ...I need to finish cleaning up..." Victor says, "And...I don't think Sarah would appreciate us making out on her tables." 

Benji laughs, "You're probably right..." 

Victor smiles, reaching forward to run a hand through Benji's disheveled hair. He backs away, offering Benji his hand...helping him down from the table.

"Hey...why don't I stay and help you clean up?" Benji suggests, and Victor raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if we just end up making out on various other surfaces in the café?" Victor laughs.

_If he was being honest...the thought excited him._

Benji smirks, "I mean...that's not such a bad idea. But...I'll atleast help you clean up  _ first _ ."

"Sounds good..." Victor breathes out, face burning, "But I should probably warn you about the wrath of Sarah that you're going to face tomorrow." Victor says, laughing when Benji's face morphs into a horrified expression.

He runs a hand through his hair, "I probably should've taken that into consideration before I decided to miss work."

Victor smiles, walking over to grab his hand.

"Don't worry...I'll protect you. I'm kinda her _favorite_ barista now." Victor brags, giving him a cheeky smirk.

Benji smiles, "Well...that's understandable, since you're my favorite barista too."

Victor rolls his eyes fondly, "Likewise. But if you  _ ever _ leave me hanging all day without answering my calls or texts again...you're losing that title." 

He walks closer to Benji, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "And...I won't makeout with you." 

Benji's eyes widen, him nodding quickly, "Understood." 

He leans up to press a kiss against Victor's cheek, walking to grab a rag and moving to start scrubbing down one of the nearby tables.

Victor leans against the front counter, biting back a smile as he watches him. 

He knows that he and Benji have a long way to go before they can be together officially, and that his journey of being who he is, is far from over. But as he looks at benji...his radiant smile now back, he has _hope._

_He knows that he can treat Benji way better than Derek ever did. And now...he finally had the chance to prove it._


End file.
